1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pivotal shelves and more particularly pertains to a new stud-supported storage assembly for providing addition storage space upon a wall member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pivotal shelves is known in the prior art. More specifically, pivotal shelves heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,166,430; U.S. Pat. No. 1,707,013; U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,378; U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,094; U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,958; U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,819; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 333,238. 
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new stud-supported storage assembly. The prior art includes cabinets having doors and which are mounted directly to the wall structures.